


Black Dog and His Moon

by astrqnomytower



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts Era, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), The Golden Trio Era (Harry Potter), Wolfstar Winter Wonderland Challenge 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27978585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrqnomytower/pseuds/astrqnomytower
Summary: The marauders were never children to begin with anyway.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 6





	Black Dog and His Moon

Golden Boy Potter—star captain of the Quidditch team, boyfriend and betrothed to the prettiest witch in the year, Lily Evans, and fluffy-haired prankster of Gryffindor house. Love language—acts of service. "If nothing else, say my name. You’ll remember it, yeah, marauders?"

Shy and sweet Peter—companion to Hufflepuff girls with flowered braids and the sweetest of marauders, and the best listener you’ll ever meet. A treasure, McGonagall had always said, a treasure. Slow to understand sarcasm because the meanness simply isn’t there. The biggest lightweight you’ll ever meet. Praised for his ability to follow instructions closely. Love language—words of affirmation. "I was never meant to be a leader, Prongs, just to be led. And that’s how I like it, alright?"

Dark horse Sirius—always brooding, achingly handsome, and held the unofficial title of greatest kisser in the year. Dark eyes and angry words, angry music all the time, but never without a cheeky wink. Exceeded scholastic expectations without lifting a finger. Defied his family with any chance he got. Best big brother a big brother could hope to be. Love language—touch. "I’ll watch him burn, and I’ll watch the rest of the world go with him."

Alluring and quiet Remus—the thoughtful marauder with a cautious nature, with a delicate wand hand but illegible penmanship, who excelled in school and often read Muggle philosophy for pleasure. A great deal more comfortable with animals than people. Fiercely protective and loving. Love language—quality time. "I don’t wish things were different, I just wish I could change them, Padfoot."

The marauders weren’t always this way. There was a time before their established magnificence, when they were, for all intents and purposes, unknown (beside Sirius, who was the infamous of them since year one). There was a time before Sirius the heartthrob, and Head Boy Potter, and there was even a time before Prongs, Padfoot, Wormtail, and Moony. 

And it starts with a young werewolf, shrieking at the moon in the basement of an institution for troubled children.


End file.
